The Bigger they Are
by Ironic Twist
Summary: A collection of material based on my fanfic, The Harder they Fall. If you haven't read that, this won't make sense. Included are the citrusy outtakes, false starts, wrong turn endings and additional content that was sent as review replies. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers: I'm doing a little housekeeping for THTF. For some time now, I've wanted to pull the "outtake" chapters from THTF and post them seperately. They were posted on Christmas 2009 and Valentine's Day 2010. Also, as many of you know, I offered excised story snippets to reviewers for chapters 27, 29 and 34. Well, in the case of chapter 27, it was a wrong-turn ending that I completely redid because the scene was too out of character for Edward.

So, here is chapter 20, pulled straight from the original story. Remember, this DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN! It was simply a little Christmas present from yours truly to the readers who were dying for some smut. If you read it in the original story, you don't need to read it here. It hasn't changed a bit!

* * *

Dear Readers, what follows is a travesty, really. It's just terrible. _**It has NO PLACE in the true THTF timeline**_. However, it's my little gift to you this holiday season. If you're not interested, don't read it. It has zero relevance to the story.

Chapter 20 – Merry Christmas

EPOV

I pulled my car into the lot at Cullen Enterprises and threw it into park. Sitting back I exhaled loudly before slamming my head back into the rest and running my hands through my hair. I caught sight of my reflection in the rearview mirror and grimaced. My top lip was slightly swollen where my _ex_-girlfriend had hauled off and smacked me when I dumped her ass tonight.

Tonight started out fairly typically. I worked later than I should, took a quick shower, dressed and met Tanya downtown. She was angry because I was late. What else is new—she was always pissy about something. Being seen was part of the allure for Tanya and my arriving fashionably late meant she had to make her grand entrance alone. The cold shoulder made the evening even more unpleasant and she made it completely clear that there was no reason for us to leave together. Damned bitch—felt like she was owed something.

The bastard from Star Magazine had the balls to call out to me, "Another one bites the dust, eh, Cullen?" when I walked out. I would've punched the little prick, except he was right.

I opened the car door and got out. I stalked over to the elevator. Inserting the key that would take me to the 40th floor, I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I'd have to call my freakin' publicist tomorrow and have her work on spin control. She wouldn't be surprised to hear from me. My mind was made up; with everything going on right now it would be better if Tanya and I no longer associated. Besides, she was a lousy lay.

Once upstairs I walked through the reception area and into my office. I could probably get a few more hours of work done if I focused. I headed to the bathroom to take a leak.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed.

Standing in my shower, all shiny and wet was some fuckhot chick, with nothing but her hair covering her tits and a washcloth—my washcloth—held over the Promised Land.

I struggled to turn away as the good manners my mother had instilled in me warred with my baser instincts.

_Fuck it_, I thought. That fight was lost before it even started. I took a step into the bathroom and let the door close behind me. A quick glance around the room informed me that this woman must be with the cleaning company. A pair of jeans and some sort of ugly smock were piled on top of the cleaning cart that was pushed to the side of the room.

I was snapped from my study of the room by a sudden scream. My eyes flew back to the naked woman standing in my shower. I frowned, shook my head and raised my hand in a gesture telling her to calm the fuck down.

"Enough!" I said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

Her jaw snapped shut as her eyes went wide.

"G-get out," she commanded weakly.

I chuckled. _Yeah, I don't think so._

"This is my bathroom, why should I leave?"

"I-I'm not dressed." She had a knack for stating the obvious, it seems. "Get out and I'll dry off and leave."

I pursed my lips, pretending to consider her words, before shaking my head slowly.

"I don't think so. I need to take a leak."

Walking over to the toilet I unzipped my fly and pulled out my suddenly interested dick. I didn't bother hiding myself from her—hell it was my bathroom. I didn't know if she was watching, though. I didn't look at her 'til I was done.

She hadn't moved at all. She was staring at me with wide eyes, her hair and hand still covering all the interesting parts.

"Who… who are you?"

I snorted.

"I already told you. This is my bathroom. I'm Edward Cullen. Who the hell are you?"

"Isabella Swan, sir."

_Sir. Nice._ The sound of that went straight to my balls.

"Well, Isabella Swan, we seem to have a problem here, don't we?"

"A problem?" her voice quivered, barely audible over the sound of the water falling from the showerhead.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, you're employed by the company contracted to clean this building." I paused, raising an eyebrow, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, sir."

_Sir._

"Unless there's some obscure clause of which I am unaware, you are in violation of your contractual duties. You're fired."

"What? NO!"

She took a step closer.

"Yes," I replied, affecting boredom. "My assistant will contact your employer tomorrow and terminate our contract, effective immediately. Since we're terminating for cause I have no doubt that you'll lose your position, as well." I took a deep breath. "Good evening, Miss Swan."

I turned and began slowly walking towards the door to my office.

"Wait!" A slow smile spread across my face. I erased it before turning to face her.

"Yes?"

"If you cancel your contract, the people working with me tonight will lose their jobs as well as me. That's not fair."

"I'm not interested in fair, Miss Swan. I expect a certain level of service from the people around me. Without a doubt, your indiscretion tonight is the worst example of professional behavior to which I've ever been subjected. Your company's contract with Cullen Enterprises will be terminated effective tomorrow. I suggest you finish what you came here to do tonight and start looking for new employment in the morning."

I turned once again and resumed my walk to the door. I was a good judge of character and had a feeling that this wasn't over yet. Isabella Swan wasn't going to go down without a fight.

_Though, at this point it was likely she'd go down quite willingly._

"Sir?"

_Yes!_

I faked an exasperated sigh before turning to face her once more.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" She asked this in a small voice. It was unlikely that this behavior was the norm for her, but if she were willing, who was I to say no?

I pretended to ponder her question.

"What did you have in mind, Miss Swan?"

Instead of answering me she took a deep, shuddering breath. Tilting her head to the ceiling she dropped the washcloth that she had been holding.

Au natural. It had been years since I'd seen an unwaxed pussy.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan?"

When she lowered her head to look at me again I could see a dangerous glint in her eye.

_Hmm…_

"Mr. Cullen?" Her voice was different, calmer, more self-assured.

"I asked you a question, Miss Swan. What _exactly _did you have in mind?"

Instead of answering she stepped out of the shower, dripping water everywhere. Oh well, she was with the cleaning company, if she wanted to make a mess she'd be the one who'd have to deal with it.

She took a faltering step towards me, before hesitating. Reaching up, she swept back the hair that had been covering her breasts and allowed it to slither down over her back.

Her glistening breasts were bare before my eyes, the dusky peaks taut with… cold?

I was so surprised by her sudden aggression I didn't attempt to retreat from her when she stepped in front of me. Rising on her toes she leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"How about I show you?"

She placed her palms flat on my chest and leaned into me. I could feel her soft breasts press into me and the water from her body quickly soaked my shirt.

"Ooh," she sighed with mock sadness, "you got all wet. Let's get that shirt off you."

Her hand tugged at the knot on my tie and the silk quickly unraveled. She slung the tie over her shoulder before reaching up for her hair. With a few deft moves she had her hair up in a complicated knot that she secured with my very expensive, but now ruined tie.

Her hands returned to me and she nimbly flicked open the buttons of my shirt baring my chest and abs in no time. She slid her hand beneath the material and over my chest. She rubbed her thumbs against my nipples eliciting a response from them and my now fully engaged dick.

This was not what I had envisioned when I first taunted her, but who was I to complain?

Her hands continued up my chest and over my shoulders, sliding off my shirt in the process. Her hands trailed down my arms pausing to squeeze my biceps. Her eyebrows quirked at the definition there. Her hands continued down my forearms, over my wrists and to my hands. Grasping them firmly, she pulled them up to her now barely damp breasts.

Still manipulating my hands with hers she squeezed with considerable force crushing her own flesh beneath them. I could feel her hardened nipples brushing my palms.

Experimentally, I circled my flattened hands against her peaks. She hissed and arched into my palms. Her own hands dropped away. Her eyes closed and her mouth opened as her head tipped back, exposing the column of her throat. Instead of taking her cue, I used my fingers to pinch her nipples—hard.

She squealed, a surprisingly erotic sound.

_So she likes it a little rough._

She took a half step closer to me, attempting to mold her body to mine, but I stepped away, wanting to reassert control now that I was confident in what she wanted.

"No, no, Miss Swan," I chided.

She looked at me, eyes blazing, before taking another step, forcing me back once more. I was shocked to find myself up against the bathroom door.

"Yes!" she avowed. She lowered her head over my shoulder and bit me, hard, where my bare neck and shoulder met.

_Fuck! That hurt._

I sucked in a pained breath through my teeth and heard her chuckle, low and sensual.

"You like to play rough." I stated this as fact, not giving her the opportunity to deny my words.

She gave me a sly smile before pushing me back so I again bumped my head on the bathroom door. Now she attacked my neck in earnest, licking and nipping the skin there.

I slid my hands around her waist and down her backside, gripping her ass cheeks firmly before pulling her against my throbbing erection. I heard her small moan of approval before she bucked in my hands thrusting herself against me.

I couldn't help the low, "Fuucckk…" that escaped me.

"If you're lucky, maybe." She answered my involuntary expletive.

This was not at all what I'd envisioned when I started this. How did she get to be in charge?

"There's no 'maybe' about it, Miss Swan," I said in a menacing voice.

I slid my hand over her hip and down between her legs. Quickly, I thrust two fingers through her nest of curls and between her slick lips.

"You're so fucking wet." I smiled to myself. She might think she was in charge, but she clearly wanted what only I could give her right now.

"Of course," she murmured breathily, "I just got out of the shower." She laughed again, darkly.

_Bitch!_

Crooking the two fingers sliding between her wet folds I pinched her clit eliciting a pained cry from her, "Ai!"

"You don't know what you're up against, Miss Swan," I warned her.

She ground her hips against my rampant cock suggestively, "I think I do," she responded.

I was about to thrust my fingers into her when she suddenly stepped back leaving me bereft. Had she changed her mind?

I looked at her face, but there was nothing in her expression to lead me to believe that playtime was over. However, she continued to retreat from me slowly. Her defensive withdrawal spoke to the predator in me. I began stalking her.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "I'm not done with you."

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes flickered back towards the shower stall.

_Oh._

She continued her retreat until she was able to step back into the stall. She turned quickly and adjusted the knobs. Steamy water shot from the showerhead. She turned back to face me and crooked a finger, commanding me to come to her.

Any thought of rebellion was quickly squashed. I stepped into the stall, pausing only to kick off my shoes. The hot water quickly soaked my pants. The wet material clung to me uncomfortably. She eyed the prominent bulge in my pants significantly.

"You seem to have a problem there," she said jokingly.

I growled at her in response. She giggled before reaching out for my belt and quickly undoing it. She flicked her wrist as she pulled it from the belt loops causing a loud *snap* to reverberate through the room. The belt was an amazing makeshift whip. I yanked the supple leather from her hand and threw it out of the shower before she got any ideas.

I watched as the water ran in rivulets down her skin. The water hitting her on her shoulders coursed over her breasts, tiny drops clinging to her tight nipples. I lowered my head to suck the liquid from her tempting breasts. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. I smirked against her skin.

Her hands were very busy. She undid the button on my pants before pulling down the zipper and sliding her hand inside. She palmed my rock hard cock through my boxers, rubbing her hand up and down as quickly as the confines of my pants would allow. My hand went to hers to attempt to control her movements, but she quickly withdrew with a condescending, "Nuh-uh," and a little shake of her head.

I exhaled loudly in exasperation and it was her turn to smirk. Finally, she shoved her hands in my waistband and yanked my pants and boxers down. She shoved the soaked material as low as she could before dropping to her knees before me.

_Fuck yeah!_

Her eyes were fixed on my cock as it bobbed before her. She licked her lips before leaning forward to take the head in her mouth.

I'd had plenty of women on their knees before me and always got a thrill from the dominance I could exert in this position. But there was something about Isabella Swan in this position that was different. There wasn't a trace of submission in her posture or actions. She was completely in control here.

Without using her hands she slid my entire length into her hot mouth. I could feel myself tapping the back of her relaxed throat—fuck! She had _no_ gag reflex. Hollowing out her cheeks, she sucked hard on my cock and slid my length in and out of her mouth. I could already feel the tightening in my abdomen. Damn! This was going to be an abysmal performance if I didn't get myself, or her, under control.

My hands shot out quickly, unsuccessfully attempting to find purchase in her tightly coiled hair. I settled for holding the sides of her head as she continued to lick and suck on my cock. My impending release eased off a bit as I slowed her down with my hands.

She reached up and slid my tie from her head allowing her glorious hair to tumble down. _Yes!_ I quickly buried my fingers in her mahogany tresses, further controlling her movements. The feelings of dominance I usually had when a woman was giving me head like this were asserting themselves. I was about to thrust my hips into her with much more force when I felt something wet slither around my wrist.

Looking down, I saw her loop my tie around one of my wrists in a practiced maneuver before she quickly snagged my other wrist and pulled the tie tight, effectively binding my hands and rendering them useless. At no point did she stop her incredible suction. She held the loose end of my tie in her hand, using it to keep my bound wrists down low. A picture of dog on a leash flashed through my mind.

I wanted to struggle but my enforced helplessness before this woman, who was on _her_ knees in front of me, was mind-blowingly erotic. My release, which had been easing off just moments ago, surged through me. I closed my eyes. It would only be a matter of seconds before I shot my wad straight down her throat.

I refused to warn her, but should have known better. No one this naturally talented could fail to notice the signs. She gave me one final suck before releasing me with a loud pop. Rising fluidly to her feet she scooted out of the way of my orgasm and my semen splattered impotently on the tile only to be rinsed down the drain.

The involuntary thrusting of my hips slowed and I released a shuddering breath. Opening my eyes, I was met by her mocking smile. She took two steps past me and shut off the shower. Leading me by my tie, she walked through the bathroom, pausing at her cart to pull something out of her bag there, and into my office. I followed helplessly, the both of us dripping as we walked. I could have probably yanked the tie from her hands, but would eventually need her help to untie my bound wrists. I honestly wouldn't put it past Isabella to leave me like this for my assistant to find tomorrow should I piss her off.

We walked in silence to my leather couch. She turned and pushed me hard, causing me to overbalance and fall onto the tufted cushion. I cringed as the cold leather came into contract with my wet skin. Isabella laughed lightly at my discomfort.

She eyed my cock, which was only at half-mast following my recent release.

"You're useless to me like this," she sneered. _Well, that statement wasn't going to help at all._

She pondered for a moment before coming to a decision. She climbed into my lap, straddling me. When her pussy met my flagging member it suddenly took heart and began to expand once more. She wiggled her hips experimentally and I groaned at the contact. She smiled.

Leaning in once again she spoke softly in my ear.

"I don't usually clean your office," she whispered. "Tonight was a fluke, the hand of fate."

She rocked her hips against me and my cock stood ready once more. She continued to rub herself against me, taking the friction she needed. Her hips moved sinuously, slowly at first and then with more vigor. Her breathing accelerated. She threw back her head with a deep groan. My hips responded to her rhythm with movements of their own. A low moan started in her chest and her rocking increased pace. I watched helplessly as she found her release on her own, my now throbbing cock nothing more than a means to an end for her.

She slumped down on me shuddering. Her head rested on my shoulder.

"Untie me." I tried to sound confident, but the words came out more like a request than a command.

She chuckled.

"Why would I do that?"

I started to worry that she did intend to leave me like this for Mrs. Cope to find in the morning.

She stood abruptly and reached over for the small packet she must have taken from her bag earlier. Ripping the condom open with her teeth she expertly rolled it down my length. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"I give you credit, Mr. Cullen, that's one fine prick you've got there." I could see the sparkle in her eye.

She took a step closer before turning her back to me suddenly. Spreading her legs wide, she grasped my cock at the base and positioned herself over it. After a moment's hesitation she impaled herself on me, letting out a loud moan.

"God, so big."

Once firmly seated, she leaned back, resting her head on my shoulder. I could feel her walls contracting and relaxing around me. Turning my head I attempted to capture her ear in my mouth. She shifted away from me slightly denying me access to her body.

She moved forward and used her thighs to rise over my lap. She held this position for a few seconds before dropping back down on me. She bobbed up and down a few more times before setting a steady rhythm. I slid my hips a little closer to the edge of the couch, giving her a bit more space to work with.

From this angle all I could see was her swaying hair. I longed to brush it aside and watch her hips rise and fall. Had her hair been shorter I may have been able to catch a glimpse of myself as I slid in and out of her body. My frustration was almost overwhelming.

"Isabella…" I moaned.

At the sound of her name she gasped. With her free hand she reached down. I could feel her manipulate her clit with her own fingers as she rode me expertly. My hips started jerking to meet her downward thrusts. Her fingers kept pace with her rocking and I could hear her moan as she did before coming earlier.

"God, yes, come on my cock," I whispered in a strained voice.

My words spurred her on and before I knew it her rhythm was faltering and she was taking the Lord's name in vain—loudly.

"Oh God, oh fuck… oh, oh ooohhh!." I could feel her pussy walls clamping down on my cock and I shot my load once again. This time into the condom instead of the shower stall.

We remained connected until my softening cock was a threat to the integrity of the used condom. She stood quickly, leaned over suddenly and kissed me briefly on the mouth. She was gone so fast I didn't even get to kiss her back. She reached down and removed the condom from me, tying it carefully so as to not spill the contents.

"If you get me fired, I'll never have a reason to come back here," she said with a direct look. "You don't seem like the kind of man to miss many opportunities."

"Opportunities?"

"Yes, the opportunities you'd have to take what you want from me. By my count you owe me, Mr. Cullen. There were four orgasms in this office tonight, two for you, two for me. Mine, however, were self-induced. I could have gotten the same results from my vibrator.

I glared at her but she just laughed.

"Like I said before, I don't usually clean your office. You can change that, however. Call my boss tomorrow and request that I be assigned here permanently. I'll leave the number on your desk. He won't like it, but he'll do it," she paused significantly, "if he's properly motivated. I get the impression that you are a good motivator, Mr. Cullen."

With that she sauntered into the bathroom, dropping my tied wrists into my lap. I immediately started trying to work the knots. She was right, I wasn't one to let an opportunity pass me by. If I could get free quickly this night wouldn't end the way she expected. I could put her in my debt in a matter of hours.

She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, pulling her supply cart behind her, only to find me still struggling with my well-tied wrists. She laughed lightly.

"I'll give you an A for effort, but you aren't going to be able to untie that knot."

She walked over to my desk, scribbled something down on my blotter, and took a pair of scissors, waving them in my face.

"I'll leave these for you. I'm sure you'll be able to slice through the tie with a few minutes of effort. I hope I'll see you again. Soon."

With that she turned and walked out of my office.

Merry Christmas!

In case you couldn't tell this was a reimagining of their first encounter. Feel free to review this chapter if you'd like. I'm not good at writing lemons and would love to hear your opinions of this one. Chapter 21 will resume the regularly scheduled story including EPOV of the dance floor kiss, the catfight (?), lunch with Esme and two interesting conversations.


	2. Chapter 2

This outtake originally appeared as chapter 24 in The Harder they Fall.

* * *

Happy VD everyone! This is a filthy little outtake for The Harder they Fall. It's another travesty, really. **_It has absolutely nothing to do with the story._** You can completely skip it if you prefer. However, so many of you wished that Edward and Bella had gotten it on before he realized who she was…

Thanks to Kristi and Lisa, who I am lucky enough to call my betas.

Chapter 24 – Happy Valentine's Day

My plan tonight was to get laid-plain and simple. Unfortunately, things with Gianna were derailed by the cluster of girls who approached us on the dance floor.

I'd be lying if I said I was disappointed. Gianna was a fine-looking woman, but when I held her, I thought of Bella, and my body responded to my errant thoughts.

I danced with the girls for a few songs. A few others joined us, and before I knew it we had our own little dance party happening right in the middle of the club. Different girls, some I recognized, some I didn't, would dance a few beats with me before moving away to be immediately replaced by the next. It was actually fun, but exhausting, and not getting me any closer to my goal. Most these girls were barely legal and, honestly, some shouldn't even be here. As the group got larger it was easy to slip away and return to the VIP section. I continuously scanned the crowd looking for another possible plaything, but no one in particular struck me.

I climbed the stairs to find Emmett standing a table or two away from our seats craning his neck to look over the crowd.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Don't go over there," he replied, absently.

"Over where?"

"To the table. Jasper's…busy."

I was shocked. "What?"

"He's got some girl over there."

"Who?"

"I have no freakin' idea. She hasn't come up for air since I stumbled across them 10 minutes ago."

I strained my neck trying to see what was going on in our booth, but it was too dark and his broad back blocked my line of sight. All I could see was a pair of well-formed legs draped across his lap. She was wearing some sort of sparkly black dress and Jasper's hand was firmly ensconced under it.

Fuck. Even Jasper could find someone tonight.

"Did you see the naked girl?"

Emmett's question got my immediate attention.

"Someone got naked already? It's a little early for that level of inebriation, isn't it?" I asked, glancing at my watch. Just after eleven. "Did the bouncers take her out?"

"I think she came in naked, man. Oh! There she is!" Emmett pointed across the floor to the bar. Standing there, surrounded by a whole group of guys, was a woman just slightly shorter than Gianna was. Her incredibly long, blonde hair hung to just below her knees. She had on what had to be 4-inch heels. She wore an elaborate mask with feathers bobbing over her head…and nothing else.

Fuck! A real life Lady Godiva.

I shifted my attention to the guys near her and was surprised to recognize one of them.

"That's Jacob Black; he's the grandson of a friend of First's."

"You should see if he'll introduce you," Emmett laughed. "I want to hear all about it tomorrow. I've gotta get out of here, or I won't make it home before 12. Tell the naked lady I said, 'Hi'."

I nodded thoughtfully before telling Emmett goodnight.

"Hey, Edward, watch Jasper, okay? He's not in a good place right now. Don't let him do anything stupid."

I mumbled a quick, "Okay," but saw Emmett shake his head at my obvious distraction.

I moved slowly through the crowd in the VIP section, watching the tall blonde talking with Jacob. Body language told me she wasn't with him…yet. I slipped on my mask and made my way closer, shouldering my way through the crowd around her.

I stood before her and lowered my head to catch her eye. She was a little shorter than Gianna, but still taller than Bella. Her blonde hair draped across her body, hinting at full breasts and a narrow waist. I watched as her eyes widened in surprise behind her mask. Like so many of the other women here tonight, she recognized me.

I saw her lips form my name, but couldn't hear her over the music. I wondered briefly if she was a friend of Tanya's. Then I decided it didn't matter.

I held my hand out to her as I leaned over and spoke into her ear. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

She put her empty glass on the bar and placed her warm hand in mine. She leaned towards Jacob and said something. I tugged lightly on her hand. He gave her a small smile and nodded as I led her away.

As soon as we reached the dance floor I stopped and pulled her against me. I wrapped my arms around her, burrowing my hands through her hair until I touched her back. Although I knew that it was unlikely she was naked I felt a small sting of disappointment when my hands came into contact with a silky, skin-tight camisole unitard. The disappointment eased immediately, however, when she pressed her body against mine as if we had done this before.

Damn, she felt good. Unlike with Gianna, my body responded to her immediately. I slid my hands down her back and over her curvy ass, pulling her against me tightly and letting her feel exactly how much I liked her costume.

Her arms slid over my shoulders in what could only be termed a lovers' embrace. It would take no effort at all to lift her off the floor to encourage her to wrap her legs around my waist.

This girl, whoever she was, was as physically different from Bella as could be. This is what I needed. But first….

I nosed my way through her hair to her ear. "You're so fuckin' hot," I told her. I knew she heard me. I could feel the rumble in her chest as she moaned against me. I inhaled deeply. Her scent wasn't wholly unfamiliar, but different enough that I knew I hadn't been intimate with her before. I kissed her ear and sucked lightly on the lobe. She shuddered.

I moved one hand up and brushed the long hair off her shoulder, baring it. Dropping my head I placed a kiss on her exposed skin and ran my lips lightly back and forth from her neck to her shoulder and back. Her hand, which had been resting on my back, crept up until she could caress my neck. I could feel goosebumps erupt across my back.

She threaded her fingers in my hair and tugged, turning my face towards hers. I watched her eyes slide shut behind her mask as her lips parted slightly—an irresistible invitation. I captured her mouth with my own, sliding my tongue easily past her parted lips.

I could taste the alcohol she'd recently consumed along with the fruity tang of cranberry juice. Her tongue tangled with mine almost immediately. An uncontrollable moan bubbled up from my chest only to be captured by her eager mouth. The hand she didn't have tangled in my hair slid over my shoulder and down my chest. She pushed aside my jacket and grabbed my tie pulling it hard, keeping me plastered against her.

I could feel her breasts pressed against me. My right hand left her ass to slide up her side until I could graze the side of her breast. The gentle touch had my intended effect. I could feel her nipples harden against the thin fabric of my shirt. My lips slid from her mouth to her throat. I could feel the rumble there as she moaned, further inflaming my desire.

I broke off our kiss and grabbed her hand roughly. Pulling her behind me, I stalked away from the dance floor. I could see her, feel her, smell her and taste her, but I wanted to hear her, too. When she moaned into my kiss or screamed my name I wanted to hear it. I moved quickly until I felt her stumble. Slowing down, I snaked an arm around her waist. Once she was secure against my side I picked up the pace again. I took her down the hallway reserved for the offices. At this hour most of the rooms would be deserted. There was a small conference room where we had held meetings before the opening; no one would be in there tonight. If I remembered correctly, there was a low couch and a large table in the room. Either would do. Or both.

Reaching the door, I pushed it open before practically flinging the girl in. Stepping into the darkened room myself I closed the door behind me and turned the lock so we wouldn't be disturbed.

A breathy "Edward-" was all she got out before I was on her again. Plastering my mouth to hers, I walked her backwards across the small space until I had her backed up against the couch. I reached down and grabbed her behind the knees, lifting her up and pushing her back simultaneously so she plopped down, as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

I kissed her hard and rough. Whenever I moved away from her mouth she would _try_ to say something. Our obvious connection rendered us both incoherent. She made no move to stop or escape me. Our moans filled the air and I reveled in the sound of her. I was kissing her neck when I was simply overcome; I bit down hard where her neck and shoulder met. She cried out, a sound of pleasure mixed with pain.

I couldn't wait and judging by the heat I could feel where her hips were rocking into mine, neither could she. I moved down her body, kissing the exposed swell of her breasts. Her breath caught and she let out a whimper. My hands wandered down her perfect body, along the sides of her breasts, across the flat expanse of her belly and lower, cupping her warm sex before stroking her there, gently.

"Uugghh…" she moaned and I continue to stroke her. Her hips rose and fell with my rhythm as I pressed harder, easily finding her clit through the thin material.

Her moisture was seeping from her, wetting the material of her costume. I was seized with the sudden need to see her naked. Still rocking my hand against her warm, wet sex, I raised my head to hers and captured her lips again. I pressed against her and felt her nipples, hard and insistent, pressing against the thin material of my shirt.

Her hand crept down and covered mine. _Nice._ Without words she set the pace she needed and I took her cues. When I was touching her exactly like she wanted her hand fell away and she became more vocal.

Her moans crescendoed and ended in a garbled exclamation. The only intelligible thing she said was my name.

Hearing it threw me into a frenzy. Suddenly, I couldn't move fast enough.

I pulled back my hand and brought it to my face, smelling her concentrated scent and tasting the dampness on my fingers. I closed my eyes briefly and sought out her face when I reopened them. Her burning eyes, barely visible through her mask were fixed on the fingers in my mouth. She leaned forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling my fingers into her own mouth.

I groaned at the sight before me.

When she had licked my hand clean, her hands flew to my crotch. She palmed my erection through my pants and rubbed me a few times. I was so ready for her that I had to grab her wrist before she made me cum in my pants. Pulling her hand away, I brushed aside her hair and slipped my fingers under the thin straps holding up her costume. Sliding them down her arms, her breasts came free of their constriction.

Unable to resist, I leaned forward and took one of the hardened peaks between my lips. Her hands twined themselves in my hair and she pulled me against her tightly, moaning her enjoyment of the sensations.

I shifted my head back and forth between her breasts, nipping and licking, while she held me close.

My hands went back to work, pulling her costume down past her waist and over her hips. She obligingly raised her ass off the couch and I pulled the skin tight costume down past her knees, leaving it for her to work her way out of.

Suddenly, she pushed me back. Her hands went to my jacket and she hastily unbuttoned it, pushing it from my shoulders. She worked the knot of my tie quickly before unbuttoning my shirt. I smiled at her eagerness. Yes, this was exactly what I needed.

She whipped the tie off from around my neck and slid it around her own. Pulling it back she used it to tie the billowing waves of her hair behind her. For the first time I could see her body unobstructed. Her heavy breasts heaved with her frantic breaths, a light sheen of sweat made her almost glow. Her tiny waist and flat stomach lay naked to me.

I finally allowed my eyes to drift to the juncture between her legs.

_Time to see if the rugs matched the drapes._

I inhaled sharply at the sight of her bare pussy.

_So. Fuckin'. Hot._

When my shirt was open she abandoned it and moved her hands to my belt. She quickly worked the buckle while I freed myself from both my shirt and undershirt.

She popped the button on my pants before pulling down the zipper and sliding her hand inside.

Her warm hand snaked through the opening of my boxers and grasped me firmly.

"Fuck!" I couldn't stop the exclamation from leaving my lips.

She smiled as she stroked me. She took measure and smiled hugely.

_Yeah, baby._

She quickly found her rhythm, but I truly didn't want to cum into her hand.

"Wait."

She didn't listen, however, speeding up her pace with a wicked smile on her face.

"Fuck, baby. Ya' gotta stop," I begged. She released her hold only to slide her hand down to cup my balls.

_Enough playtime._

I stood abruptly and shoved my pants and boxers down, stepping out of them hastily.

"Lay down," I ordered.

She complied, only to be confused when I shifted her, so her head was hanging off the seat and her legs were over the back of the couch. Falling back to my knees I buried my face between her legs, thrusting my tongue between her slick lips, searching out her swollen clit.

She moaned once before taking my conveniently placed cock in her hands. She flicked her wrist a few times before I felt the silky tip of her tongue touch me.

I moaned into her as she hummed around me. This was going to be fast and explosive.

I continued to probe her sensitive flesh, trying hard to pay attention to what she liked. However, her talented mouth was driving me to distraction. I could feel the back of her throat on the head of my cock. She slid me in and out of her mouth effortlessly. The nails of one hand grazed gently over my sack while the other grasped the base of my prick, rubbing back and forth when she pulled me out of her mouth.

"God damn!" I swore, conceding this round to her skill.

"I'm going to cum, baby," I gritted out just seconds before I shot my load. Instead of pulling away, however, she started swallowing and took in all I had.

I sat back on my heels once I could catch my breath. My dick left her mouth with a loud pop. She swung her legs down and sat in front of me.

I looked at her. She had a small smile on her face, but the shifting of her thighs let me know she wasn't done.

I grinned back at her before leaning forward and kissing her mouth. I brought my hands to her shoulder and ran my thumbs over her collarbones before dropping them lower to massage her breasts. She shuddered at my touch and my dick started to rise again.

I crushed her to me and kissed her hard. My lips moved to her neck and I bit and sucked the silky skin there. She ran her nails lightly up and down my back before moving them back to my cock.

A few firm strokes was all it took before I was straining with need once again. I reached down and slid my fingers through the lips of her soaked pussy. Thrusting gently, I entered her with two fingers. She gasped and pulled her head away from mine. I thrust into her over and over as she rocked against my hand, whimpering.

"Ooh, yes… yes…. Don't stop. God… yes…"

I listened to her words and sped up as she increased her pace.

"Yes! Yes!" She came on my hand, warm and wet. I could feel her quivering and was torn between giving her time to recover and achieving my own satisfaction.

She drooped against the back of the couch with a loud sigh.

"We're not finished yet, beautiful," I told her.

Reaching down I found my pants and pulled out my wallet. Grabbing the condom I ripped open the packet with my teeth and rolled it on.

A glance at her face let me know that she was recovered and ready. She eyed my cock speculatively and bit her lip. The action was familiar, but I brushed off my distraction.

Bending over, I kissed her neck one more time before moving to her ear, "Can you ride me, baby?" I asked. I felt, more that saw, her nod.

Rising, I sat down on the couch heavily, and pulled her to me settling her across my lap. She shifted herself and rose enough to grasp my cock and guide it into her as she sat again.

"You're so fuckin' tight," I complimented her. It wasn't a lie. Her heat was seeping into me and I groaned as she rose the first time, exposing me. I watched as I slid back into her bare pussy, the sight nearly unmanning me.

She started grinding her hips, rubbing herself on my pubic bone. She held the back of the couch for leverage and continued to rise and fall. Her head fell back, exposing the column of her throat to my eager mouth. I kissed her breasts, chest and neck as she worked her way to her orgasm.

When her movements became more insistent I concentrated hard so I wouldn't follow her over the edge. She jerked her hips once, twice, three times before crying out again.

"God, Edward… oh!"

Her pulsing walls gripped me tightly. Amazing.

She collapsed against me when she was done. Her head lolled on my shoulder and she sighed contentedly.

"You're amazing, baby," I told her, "but now it's my turn."

Gripping her body tightly, I stood, remaining in her tight pussy. I took a few steps to the large table and settled her down on the top. I nudged her back lightly and she obligingly lay down. Gripping her legs behind her knees I wrapped her leg around my waist. I gave a few short thrusts before setting my pace. I looked down and watched myself slide in and out of her. That was a bad idea. I felt myself start hurtling to the edge. I averted my eyes and looked at her face instead. Her eyes were closed behind her mask. Her hands were cupped around her neck and small noises escaped her with each thrust.

I picked up my pace, banging her harder and harder. I was quickly reaching the point of no return.

"Look at me," I ordered her.

She blinked a few times before finally focusing on my face. She kept her eyes on mine as I fucked her hard. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ungh!" I exploded as I thrust into her. I felt the table actually move with the force of my thrusts. Bending over, I rested my head on her soft stomach. Her hands went to my hair stroking and softly scratching my scalp.

Reluctantly, I stood. I pulled out of her slowly, hissing when I was no longer in contact with her warmth. I pulled off the condom and quickly tied a knot in it before lobbing it into a nearby trashcan. I extended my hand and helped her sit up. I bent my head down and kissed her softly.

I wanted to see her face. I pulled off my mask and flung it away from me. I slowly raised both my hands to her obviously expensive mask and gently pulled it up, taking care not to damage it while intensifying the anticipation. The feathery confection came loose easily, and I placed it on the table before turning to the girl who'd just given me the best sex of my life.

The air in my lungs came out with a whoosh as recognition of her familiar face struck me like a physical blow.

Bella.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! The real chapter is done and will be posted soon.

I was interviewed by Sue over at the _So You Think You Can Write_ blog. I hope you'll go read it and leave a little comment. Thank you!

www(dot)sytycw(dot)com/?p=2182


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 27 finds Bella and Edward in their hotel room after Edward gets drunk in response to talking with Jessica. I started on this path and it quickly got out of hand. I rewrote it and published a more in character response. However, this didn't suck, it was just too out of character. I sent it to readers who reviewed that chapter. Now I'm including it here in the outtakes.

* * *

This is what I originally had happening when Bella wakes up to find Edward on top of her:

His mouth moves to my neck and he kisses a path from my ear to the hollow of my neck. I swallow thickly and can feel him smile against my skin.

"Edward, no. You need to stop. You're drunk. You don't want to do this. This isn't real."

He growls. "Don't tell me this isn't real, Bella. You feel it, I know you do. You are so responsive for me. That can't be faked, Bella. It can't."

Until now he was resting on top of the covers over me, but he pushes them aside quickly and lies down on me again. He's only wearing an undershirt and boxers. His knee presses between my thighs and his hands begin to roam. His hand curves around my elbow, moving slowly down my arm, across my ribs and over my waist, tracing along my hip and down my leg, around my knee. He pauses there, his hand curling around my calf. He pulls my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. I can feel his very prominent arousal pressing between my legs.

"No, Edward. We can't! No!"

"Yes!" he hisses. His mouth covers mine and he kisses me while I press my lips together in a hard line. He strokes my face before his hands move lower and I begin to struggle against him, turning my face away. He moves his mouth to my neck. I successfully manage to remove his left hand from my breast, but his right is inching its way down my satin-covered stomach to the waist of my pants.

"Nooo," I moan in a low voice. He just hums in response.

This can't happen. This can't happen. Edward pays me to date him. If I sleep with him, I'm nothing more than a high-paid whore. My body stiffens at the thought and I can feel tears start to leak from my eyes. I use both hands to keep his right hand out of my pants, but then his left hand returns to my breast. Suddenly, it's like he has four hands.

"Edward, please…"

He inhales a shuddering breath before answering. I can smell the Scotch on his breath.

"Please what, Bella? What do you want?"

"Please stop."

He pulls in another shuddering breath before raising his voice, "Dammit! Let yourself feel something, Bella! Just let yourself feel!"

I can't help it. The situation is so out of control. More tears pour from my eyes and I sob out loud.

Edward's head snaps up and he looks at me in the dim light from the bathroom.

"Shit!" Edward scrambles off me


	4. Chapter 4

This outtake was sent to readers who reviewed chapter 29. As explained in the review reply, this outtake is "official." That it, it really happened. It just wasn't really necessary to the story. As you all know, I have serious problems with pacing and my betas help me move things along when they can. This was one of those times.

* * *

Without further ado:

From chapter 29 –

_BPOV_

"_He went down to Jasper's office for a little while. Come to think of it, he seemed a little aggravated when he returned. He told me that my corporate card was ready and sent me to get it. He said Jasper was going to leave early, he had plans with Alice. But when I came back from signing the paperwork for the new card, Edward seemed fine."_

**EPOV**

_Buzz_

"Mr. Cullen, the courier you've been expecting is here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. I'll be right out."

"Bella, I need to sign for something then I'm going to Jasper's office. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, see you later."

Bella acknowledged my reasonable explanation and went right back to work. Her PowerPoint was almost complete, and she was working hard on the final details. Her work was impeccable. I was impressed.

I walked into Mrs. Cope's office and met the courier who was delivering Bella's credit card. He handing me the envelope after I signed my name. I told Mrs. Cope I was going to Jasper's office and headed downstairs.

I entered Jasper's assistant's office and nodded to the woman behind the desk. She smiled at me tentatively and waved her hand, indicating I should just go in.

Jasper wasn't at his desk when I walked in, but I could hear water running in his bathroom. He emerged a moment later. When he saw me sitting in front of his desk he hesitated. His eyes narrowed slightly and a small frown formed on his lips. To anyone else his expression would have appeared unchanged; to me it set off all kinds of warning bells and whistles.

"Jazz…?" I greeted him cautiously, like he was a wild animal I was trying to convince not to strike.

I clearly remembered the way Jasper had treated me at the hotel on Sunday. He was unforgiving and relentless in voicing his disapproval of my actions where Bella had been concerned. He also reminded me of his opinion of our relationship, the real one and the one we were playing out in public.

But it wasn't like Jasper to harp on something once he said his piece. I didn't know what his problem was today.

"What's up, man?" I asked.

Jasper exhaled loudly and walked over to his dry bar.

"Drink?" he asked me.

"No, nothing for me."

"Have a drink, Edward." Jasper unstoppered a decanter of Scotch and poured three fingers into each of two cut crystal glasses.

He put a glass in front of me on his desk before walking around and sitting down heavily in his chair.

Our relationship had always been pretty straightforward. I didn't see any reason to beat around the bush.

"What?" I asked shortly. My tone leaving no question regarding what I meant.

Jasper met my gaze incredulously before snorting.

"What? You want to know 'What'?"

"Yeah, Jasper. Yeah, I want to know what. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

"Ya' know, something, Edward, every time I see you lately I think, 'There's no way he could get any stupider,' yet you keep finding new ways to make this situation more and more fucked up. Why the hell have you chained that poor girl to your desk? What can you possibly hope to accomplish by forcing her to spend more time with you? For Christ's fuckin' sake, I'm your best friend and I can't stand to be around you for more than a few minutes at a time anymore. I can't imagine how that poor girl is feeling right now."

"You better watch yourself, Whitlock," I warned.

"Or what? You'll fire me? Ha! Ya' know what? Right now I'd welcome it. Do it, Eddie, fire me and let me get the hell away from this fuckin' minefield you're planting! Mark my words, this whole thing is going to blow the fuck up one of these days and we'll be lucky to get away with nothing more than a lawsuit. Why are you torturing that poor girl?"

I stood up and leaned over his desk, getting right in his face. "She's here by choice!" I thundered back at him, squashing my cringing conscience, which reminded me that she was no longer here by choice, but because I convinced her she had no legal way of quitting.

Jasper didn't back down. He stood up and brought his face even closer to mine. "Just because you pay her a decent wage doesn't mean she's here by choice. If she had any other options she'd be long gone!"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"What is your obsession with her? She's cute, not gorgeous; she's smart, not brilliant; she fills a need that any of a hundred women out there would happily fill for free." Jasper was studying my face closely, watching to see what impact his words would have on me.

"Watch what you say about her…" I warned him. I swear I was seeing red.

"Whatever you thought you were accomplishing by hiring her obviously isn't working! Let her go and move on!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I love her!"

_Fuck!_ Jasper had me so riled up the confession flew from my mouth before I could censor it.

Jasper reeled back as if I had punched him. His eyes widened and his expression twisted in confusion, but he didn't say anything. Finally, he sat down again in his chair. His shoulders slumped.

"Drink your Scotch," he said, in a neutral tone.

Every nerve in my body was tightly strung. I didn't like fighting with Jasper, but the things he had said to me, the things about Bella, the things about me, had my adrenaline pumping. My heart was pounding and I was taking huge, gasping breaths.

"Sit down, Edward," Jasper said slowly, "and drink your Scotch."

I scowled when I realized he wasn't going to fight with me anymore. Despite my body's desire to lash out physically, I forced myself to sit down and shot back my drink.

"When?"

I wasn't going to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"A few weeks. After the costume party, that weekend." I shrugged. Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

"It was you, you know," I told him. "What you said about how it felt to be in love. All those things you said, about thinking about her all the time, just needing to see her, how everything just feels right when we're together? All that. I feel all that and more when she's around.

"And then she wanted to quit…"

Jasper interrupted me, "When did she want to quit?"

"Yesterday. I knew I treated her badly over the weekend. I wanted to apologize. I bought her flowers and had the desk from my office at home brought here so that she could have a place of her own when she had to get stuff done here.

"But when she came in, she had a resignation letter. I panicked. I bombarded her with the details of her employment contract and threatened her with the NDA. I was a real shit. Then I told her that she wasn't putting in enough hours to justify her pay. I told her to plan on working in the office a few hours a week. It seemed like a brilliant idea at first. I could force her to spend time around me. If she just spends some time with me, we can get back to where we were before I started fucking up left and right.

"Then today, that goddamned picture shows up online. The idea of her being with someone else just…just kills me. She went out for drinks with some of her friends, just drinks and a few rounds of darts. That kid, Newton, from HR, he's got a thing for her. He managed to get his arms around her and someone took a picture. When she came in today I was so angry. I wasn't angry at her, but I'm sure she thinks I was. I got all possessive and forced her into having lunch with me. I didn't give her the opportunity to say no.

"Fuck, Jasper. What am I going to do? It's been so long since I cared about a girl, I have no idea how to do it."

Jasper shook his head. He held out his hand for the envelope that I was still holding. I turned it over to him.

"Is this the card?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and exhaled loudly, relaxing back into his chair.

"You should let her go."

A small flame of anger and resentment flared up and a quick retort came to my lips before I looked at him, my response dying on my lips. The expression on his face told me he wasn't being flippant.

"I can't," I confessed.

"Edward, you can get her a job somewhere else."

"How can I keep her if I can't see her all the time?"

"Stifling her with your presence isn't going to work. It didn't work with Jessica, and it won't work with Bella. You dated Tanya for almost a year and went days without seeing her," he reminded me.

"Leave Jessica out of this. And, I didn't care if Tanya and I split up."

"This isn't about Jessica, is it?" Jasper asked carefully.

I shook my head. "Of course not. I know it'll be hard for you to believe after last weekend, but I'm over Jessica."

Jasper nodded uncertainly, encouraging me to continue.

"Seeing her wasn't easy, I admit, but I realize now that I have no feelings for her. Seeing her just reminds me of how broken I was back then. I'm afraid to give that kind of power to someone else. What if I tell Bella how I feel and she leaves me anyway?"

"I don't know what you're going to do, Edward, but you better figure it out fast. This whole thing will blow up one day. If you haven't come clean before it does, she'll never believe a word you say."

I didn't look at him, but nodded to let him know I heard him.

"I need to get back to work. I'll send Bella down for her card."

"Send her now. Alice called. I'm going to leave early."

I knew we needed to have a conversation about his relationship with Alice, but today was not the day.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jazz."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Yeah, so that's it. Now you know why it was important. Someone else knows about Edward's feelings. Emmett, Rose, his mom, his grandfather – they all suspect, but Jasper heard it from the horse's mouth. Or the horse's ass, depending on how pissed you are at Edward.

* * *

Beta note – no real horses were harmed in the writing of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

This review reply for chapter 34 is really a mini-moment. Like the conversation with Jasper, this is official. It's also not central to the story, but I think it's nice. Anyway, this takes place exactly 4 hours after chapter 34 ends. Enjoy!

* * *

Thank you for reading and reviewing Chapter 34 of The Harder they Fall. To address the number one complaint – there are plenty of fics where it's "wham, bam, let's get married." This isn't one of them. For one, it's only been seven weeks since they met. For two, Bella is no way going to jeopardize her job for a possible relationship with a guy like Edward, who hasn't had the greatest track record. His longest relationship was with a woman he didn't even like!

I can tell you now, however, that there won't be a time jump, per se, but a chapter or two that will move the story forward five months very quickly.

Anyway, on to the (very) mini-moment. One reviewer guessed exactly what it would be! That made me smile! This snippet was cut from the end of the chapter you just reviewed! Enjoy!

FOUR HOURS LATER

My phone was ringing. I struggled up from the depths of a sound sleep, and reached for my Blackberry on the nightstand next to my bed.

"'Lo?" I cleared my throat of its raspiness.

"Hi, Bella."

"Edward? Is something wrong?" My mind was suddenly alert as I tried to figure out why he'd be calling me in the middle of the… oh.

"Everything's fine."

I chuckled sleepily. "Glad to hear it."

"So, how's your first night in your new bed?"

"It -was- wonderful. But Riley was right about one thing, I need new pillows."

Edward laughed softly.

"I'll let you get back to sleep," he said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm thinking about you."

"That's sweet. Thank you."

"Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Which day next week are you going to cook dinner for me?"

I made a weird sound—a cross between amusement and frustration. Edward laughed.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Awwwww… I need a hug. Anyone? Edward learns slowly, but he is learning.

Anyway, while I've been toying with the idea of this "outtake" story, _The Bigger they Are_, for some time, there's a reason why I posted it now. Chapter 43, which is on track to publish this Sunday, will have an outtake that's not really central to the story. Again, it's a pacing thing. So, there's a scene you'd probably enjoy, but I cut it out for a variety of reasons, including the fact that 1/2 the beta team thought it wasn't necessary, though for different reasons.

I will post the outtake immediately after posting the new chapter. Hope you enjoy them both!


	6. Chapter 6

Epic Wank – chapter 43 outtake…

From Chapter 43

_Thinking about last week, I couldn't help but remember watching her loosening up during the ride to the restaurant. Bella had looked wonderful, very professional, when we got in the car with Demetri. My suggestions to help her look more relaxed probably came across as leering, but honestly it was purely business._

_Until she took my advice. _

_It was hard not to remember the feel of her hair through my fingers when she pulled out the pins that held it up so it flowed loosely around her shoulders. It was hard not to remember the taste of her skin when she unbuttoned her collar, exposing the hollow at the base of her throat. It was hard not to remember the sight of her curves when she took off the jacket and sat beside me in just her blouse and skirt._

_And now I was hard._

_Fuck! What the hell was I doing? Bella didn't want me, she made that clear. Yes, we were getting along fine, within the confines of our professional relationship. Besides, I was with Kathleen now, a woman who did want me. Kathleen was a beautiful woman: strong and smart. Not that Bella wasn't. Surviving as she had before starting to work for me took a strong woman. She was so bright; everything she touched was better for her influence. There was no doubting she was beautiful. _

_I remembered her in the dress she wore on New Year's Eve, in the pajamas she wore when I woke up with her across my chest in the room we shared during the reunion, in that ridiculous Halloween costume…the gown she wore to the Gala and…naked in my shower the night we met. _

_God. I had hardly let myself remember our initial meeting, had almost convinced myself that I hadn't seen her naked and wet in my shower that night. But it was a lie, a lie I told myself and her when she asked what I had seen._

_I groaned and pushed away from the desk. I wasn't proud, but my need was undeniable. I pressed the button on my intercom._

"_Yes, Edward?" Angela answered._

"_Hold my calls until further notice. I have some personal business to attend to."_

_Disconnecting before she answered, I walked into the bathroom._

It had been months since I'd had to do this, but there was no way I was going to get anything else done this afternoon if I didn't take care of my little…well, big…problem.

I wasn't the first guy to ever jerk off at work, but probably one of the few who had an entire bathroom's worth of comfort to do it in. I stripped out of my clothes. Yeah, I had a whole closetful to change into right across my office, if things got messy, but there was no reason to be so obvious if it could be avoided.

I started up the shower and stepped in, immediately running my hand over the length of my dick. The warm water and sudden contact felt so good, I couldn't help the hiss that escaped me.

Intimate images of Bella packed my mind. I felt a slight twinge at the thought of my actual girlfriend, but the body wants what the body wants and right now I wanted Bella.

That first night…in this very shower. For that brief moment before I yelled in surprise, she stood in the water, her arms raised, lathering her hair. Suds rinsed down over her body, shiny and slick. Her pink nipples peeked through the hair plastered to her body. The suds rinsing down the curves of her waist and hips and catching in the curls between her legs.

I ran my hand up and down my cock, pumping slowly, trying to draw the feeling out.

The night we kissed in my office, while Bella's old boss, Victoria, watched. I was leaning against the wall, near the elevator. I pulled Bella forward and she melted against me. It was the first time I tasted her mouth. Her hands had rested on my chest, but I remembered the feeling of her heartbeat and her silken tongue.

Still pumping, I twisted my wrist when I reached the head and ran my thumb over the reddened tip, causing my hips to jerk forward uncontrollably.

The club. Bella and I danced to Scream. The sultry music drove me kiss her again. Her back was against my chest and she turned her head at my request. _She _kissed _me_ then and when she broke away I tasted the skin of her neck and shoulder for the first time. The memory of pressing my raging hard on against her amazing ass almost brought my current session to a premature end.

Halloween. We'd essentially had foreplay on the dance floor. She'd rubbed up against me, moaning. Her hardened nipples brushing against my chest. I remembered the heat between her legs as she rocked against me. Right now I regretted removing that mask and learning who she was. That was the first night I jerked off to the image of Bella in my mind. The first of many.

A strangled sound escaped me as I sped up. I slid my thumb over the head of my shaft. My hips thrust forward involuntarily. I continued to pump myself harder and faster, while watching the slide show in my head.

My mind went blank as I reached the point of no return. I stroked myself a few more times, imagining it was Bella's small, soft hands instead of my own. I grunted as I came, the jizz splattering on the wall before being rinsed away by the pounding stream of water.

* * *

So, this outtake is unbeta'd. Any and all errors are mine and mine alone. Hopefully, it's not too bad. Of course, even the errors in my beta'd stuff are mine and mine alone. My betas don't make mistakes. I just don't listen sometimes. Like the conversation with Jasper and the mini moment from chapter 34, this outtake is official. It really happened; it just didn't go with the flow, so to speak.

Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 52, EPOV

**Originally submitted as a Fandom Fights the Tsunami piece, this is THTF, Chapter 52 from EPOV.**

I made my way to my car. First's condition hadn't changed at all despite the hours that had passed. My father, who seemed to be holding up better than me, encouraged me to go home and get some sleep.

"You're not doing anyone any good here, son. I'll call you if there's any change."

Reluctantly, I heeded my father's advice. First was assured the best of care with my father, his son, there. But, still, I couldn't get the sight of him out of my mind. First was always vital, his eyes shining with intelligence and humor, a wry smile hovering on his lips. But I couldn't picture him like that right now. All I could remember was how his body looked so small and frail lying in the large white hospital bed, his eyes closed, his ashen skin tinged red by the lights from the many monitors in the room.

He never spoke, never stirred.

It wasn't until I got into my car that I finally gave into the flood of emotions coursing through me, allowing the truth to snap mercilessly to the front of my brain.

If I had only been more present these last few months, this scheme of J.J.'s would never have gotten legs. The clusterfuck that was my personal life distracted me to the point that I was criminally unaware of the subtle undertones in the normal flow of our business.

And First had paid the price.

This was my fault. And First was at death's door because of it.

I wasn't sure how I got home. I certainly didn't remember the drive. When I stepped into my foyer, flickering light coming from the living room drew my attention.

Bella.

Bella was here. I had all but forgotten that she was waiting for me. Heedless of the tears still pouring down my face, I made my way to her side and sat down heavily.

"Edward?" Bella slid next to me and touched my arm. I turned to look at her in the barely there light. God, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was mussed from sleeping on the couch, her eyes were black in the dim light and she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I'm sure I was much worse for wear, if Bella's reaction to my appearance was any indicated. She gasped when she saw me. "What happened…?"

I told her the only thing I could. "It's my fault."

She gasped. "Is First okay?" she wanted to know.

"He was still resting when I left. It's my fault, Bella. If I had had better control of the company…if I had been paying better attention, this never would have happened and he never would have felt the need to come in and straighten things out."

She reached her arms around me, holding me to her and all rational thought fled. I became aware of the tears that were wetting my cheeks and threw myself across her, grasping onto her as my only anchor to my sanity.

"Oh, Edward…."

"I need you…." I needed her like I needed air. I buried my face in her neck and reveled in the feeling of her hand running through my hair.

"I'm here."

"Please." I didn't know what I was begging for. Absolution, perhaps.

"I'm here."

"Bella…."

She shushed me gently. "I'm here."

Was she? This felt like a dream. I reached out to touch her face, to make sure she was real. I kissed her and kissed her again and again, begging her to tell me she was there…she was real….

"Bella."

She opened her mouth to me and I ventured forth, touching her lips with my tongue, tasting the salt from my own tears there. I ran my hands up her sides while hers wandered around my back. Emboldened by her acceptance, I brought my hand to her chest and cupped her soft breast, the hardened peak teasing my palm.

She gasped and her head dropped back, baring the column of her throat to me—an irresistible invitation. I kissed her neck and sucked lightly on her skin. When she moaned, I realized she had been bearing my weight without complaint for too long. I leaned back and pulled her with me. She straddled my hips and I raised my hand to cup her other breast, while sliding my other hand down her side so I could grasp her ass and press her against me.

Suddenly, her hands were at the bottom of my shirt. Slowly, she slid them under and ran her fingertips across my stomach. My desire, which had been building steadily, spiked at the feeling of her soft hands. I grabbed her thighs and kneaded the flesh there, pulling her harder against my raging erection. Her hands became trapped under my shirt, which was pinned behind me. I sat up swiftly, reached over my shoulder and pulled my t-shirt off in one quick movement. Then, wrapping my arms around Bella, I pulled her to my chest, kissing her frantically until I needed more.

I pulled away from her mouth and rested my forehead against hers as we both panted. She continued to stroke my chest, and I couldn't stop pushing and pulling her hips, rubbing her across my hardened length.

"Bella?" I needed her permission to continue. I needed to know that she wanted this, too. Finally, she nodded; the exaggerated motion of her head causing me to nod, too. Needing no further encouragement, I swept her up in my arms and carried her down the hallway, kissing her the entire time.

When we reached my room, I bent to lay her gently on my bed. I hovered over her, pushing her up to the pillows while kissing all the exposed skin I could reach. I regretted that I hadn't thought to flick on the lights when we entered the room. I could barely see her in the pale light of the moon and stars.

Speaking of seeing her… I moved my hands to the buttons of her blouse. As I unbuttoned each one, I kissed the newly exposed skin. When I reached the top button, her shirt obligingly slid open exposing her to my desperate gaze.

"Beautiful." I lowered my head to kiss the tops of her breasts where they pressed against the lace of her bra. She grabbed my head with her hands and held me against her as I continued to kiss and suck her supple skin. I caressed her waist with my hands until I felt her shiver.

"You're cold." I tried to move away so I could pull the covers over us.

"No," she breathed, pulling me against her and delivering a searing kiss. I collapsed on top of her, groaning at her eagerness. I pulled her bra away from her breasts and suckled the hardened peaks as her hands roamed over my torso. With a low growl, I ground myself into her. She spread her legs, and I settled into the space between them marveling at how well we fit together.

I took my time exploring Bella, cataloging the reactions I got when I touched a particularly sensitive spot. I sucked on the skin below her ear, and her hips bucked up into mine driving me beyond reason. She bit the top of my shoulder, near my neck and it took all my restraint not to rip the rest of her clothes off.

We must have been on the same wavelength as her hand snaked down my body and she popped the button on my jeans. I pulled back to give her some room. She made short work of my zipper and then moved her hands to push them over my hips, but I stopped her. Instead, I ran my hands down the front of her jeans to the space between her legs.

"So warm," I marveled before returning to the button at her waist. I wasted no time opening her jeans and pulling them down her legs. She hissed and arched up, and I marveled at the sight of her as she lay before me in nothing but a few scraps of lace. I ran my nose in a line from her soft belly to her breasts and kissed them once more. She strained against me allowing me to get my hands behind her to unclasp her bra.

When her breasts were bare before me I swallowed hard at the sight. Bella was no exhibitionist, so I had never seen more than tantalizing hints of her twin mounds. The fulfillment of the promise hinted at during those times was more than I ever imagined.

And I had imagined a lot.

Bella was busy while I was in rapt contemplation of her breasts. She pushed my jeans down, finally giving some space to my painfully hard erection. No sooner were they gone than she palmed my cock and grasped me through my boxers. She began to move her hand, up and down.

That wasn't going to do. I grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

I was embarrassed when I confessed, "You're going to make me come." _What was I? Fifteen?_

She surprised me when she answered, "That's the idea." Her uncharacteristic boldness almost made me jizz my boxers.

"Not. Yet."

I grasped her hands and intertwined our fingers before moving her hands to the sides of her head. I leaned down and whispered, "I want to be inside you when I come."

She moaned my name at my confession and I knew it was time. I moved down her body, kissing her breasts, belly button, hips and the mound of her sex while pulling down the sheets that were trapped between us and the bed. I continued down, kissing her thigh, her knee, her calf and her ankle. Reaching the bottom of the bed, I stood and quickly removed my underwear allowing my cock to bounce free.

Finally naked, I crawled back over Bella, pulling the sheets up over us and settling down on her, rocking into her. She seconded me, and I pressed down on her hips with my hands to slow her down before reaching over to my nightstand and pulling out a condom.

I sat back on my knees, tore open the plastic package and rolled the condom on. To my chagrin, she removed her panties herself. _Next time_, I vowed. Instead of entering her immediately, I kissed her face and ran my hands lightly over her body. Suddenly, she dug her nails into the flesh of my back. I bit down on her shoulder as a stab of desire bolted through me.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

"Now, Edward, now. Please…."

Her voice sounded as needy as I felt. I reached down to spread her legs wider and took myself in hand, guiding myself to her entrance. Her hips weren't still, advancing and retreating as I slowly pushed forward, so I could enjoy every blessed inch of her warm wetness.

She bucked once, pushing herself onto me and I was able to move my hands to her hips. I stared into her eyes and leaned forward, sliding all the way in.

Incredible.

She was so warm, so tight. It took all I had not to draw back and pound into her. With the death grip her walls had on my cock it wouldn't take much to have this be over before it started.

Her hands were sliding up my arms to my shoulders. She touched my face and I raised my head to look at her. She nodded at me and I took it as a signal that she was alright. I pulled back slowly and slid home again. Her eyes fluttered closed.

_No!_

"Look at me, please! I want to see you."

She opened her eyes and our gazes locked. She moaned as I swiveled my hips trying to get her where she needed to be before I lost it. I was sweating with my effort not to come before she was ready.

"Edward…."

_Fuck!_ Her hands were on the move again, and I kissed her as I increased my pace. Pulling back I lowered my head and captured one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking and licking until I felt her grow impossibly tighter.

_God, please, please, please…._

Suddenly, she clamped her eyes closed again. I was disappointed by our lack of eye contact, but it did make it easier for me to hold back as she came around me, gripping me rhythmically. I kissed her hard and continued with long slow thrusts until she finally relaxed and fell back on my bed.

I buried my face in her neck. "You are so beautiful, that was beautiful." I thrust into her faster and harder. She seconded my movements instinctually. The buildup was tremendous. It felt so amazing, I was fighting hard against coming, trying to prolong the intense pleasure I felt.

And then she started talking.

"God, you feel so good. You made me feel so good. Let go, Edward. Please."

I gave up and succumbed to the sweet euphoria of releasing, uttering her name with all the reverence I could muster, until I collapsed on top of her, panting hard. She kissed my shoulder, my ear and my cheek, murmuring to me.

I realized that my weight must be a burden to her and rolled off her. I quickly removed the condom, tied it shut and dropped it to the side of the bed before turning to face her. I reached up and swept a sweaty lock off her cheek.

"That was amazing, Bella." She didn't answer, instead, she closed her eyes again and leaned into my caress. I allowed my hand to trail down the curves of her waist and hips while I kissed her with all the emotion I could. Words I was afraid would ruin the moment sprang to the front of my mind. She never pulled away as we kissed again, and again and again. The idea of her leaving was repugnant to me. I needed her. I loved her.

"Stay," I pleaded.

She nodded her agreement and I reached over to pull her close to me. I didn't want any space between us—between me and the woman I loved. I pulled her up over my hip and pressed her to my chest before arranging the covers over us and wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

The sun was painfully bright. Dirt filled the air as my motorcycle roared along the back trails of the mountains outside Vegas. Bella's arms were wrapped around my waist, and I could hear her occasional whoop of laughter. I smiled and thought that nothing could be more perfect that this.

Although it was hot. Too hot. I shifted to get more comfortable and ease some of the oppressive heat.

"Eh-dward…." Bella's throaty, sleepy voice drifted to my ears in the darkness.

I froze. The events of last night came flooding back to me as I looked down at the gorgeous, naked woman I had pulled over me like a living blanket.

_Oh my God! What have I done?_

* * *

**Thanks to Kristi, MAD, and Lisa for their work on this outtake. **


End file.
